Axel's Blackmail
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Axel decides that he wants to blackmail Xemnas, but keeps having trouble getting anything incriminating because others keep interfering.
1. Blackmail Attempt 1

This is my first Kingdom Heart's story. It has all the Organization XIII members in it, though some may appear in it more often than others.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kindom Hearts 1 or 2...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel waited patiently outside a room, a camera held loosely in one hand. He suppressed a snicker. If he could pull this off, he'd be able to do whatever he wanted, at least until he was caught unaware by the person he planned on blackmailing.

The room Axel had been waiting outside of had been very quiet, with occasional muffled voices coming through every once and awhile. Suddenly, without warning, incoherent screams rang forth, accompanied by an angry voice yelling. There were sounds of things being broken within the room. The screams continued, but they were punctured by occasional sobs as well.

Axel smiled ruefully. He hadn't wanted this to happen to one of the people in the room, but it had to be done to get his blackmailing plan going. Axel tensed as the sounds got louder, wincing as the screams rose several pitches. Axel bit his lip as he edged closer to the door, one hand on the knob, the other with the camera at ready. It was now or never.

Axel flung the door open, quickly taking a picture to get the two occupants attention, and took a second to get the expressions that came next. Axel dashed off without a word, knowing he had to get away quickly. A furious roar followed him.

"You're _dead_ when I catch up with you!"

Axel created a portal and ran through it, calling back as he went. "I'll make sure to post them up as soon as I can! If you don't want me to, come to my room later!" With one final laugh the portal closed behind Axel.

---------

The next day...

Xemnas opened his bedroom door and peered around nervously. Seeing that nothing seemed out of place, Xemnas exited the room and strolled along the halls of Organization XIII's castle. Xemnas frowned as he walked, trying to figure out how to get the pictures back from Axel.

---

Yesterday, in a room, Xemnas had been talking to Roxas about some things, including a few missions that he was supposed to have completed. After several disagreements and a few well placed insults, Xemnas and Roxas had begun to fight with each other.

Xemnas, of course, had the upper hand, and soon had Roxas screaming and begging to be left alone. But Xemnas wouldn't, not until he had made Roxas agree to some terms. He had made the unfortunate boy agree to them, with a few punches and attacks from his red colored swords.

---

Xemnas heaved a sigh. That had led to the unfortunate position he and Roxas were now in, after Axel managed to get their picture taken not once, but twice.

---

Xemnas, irritated with Roxas' screaming, tackled the boy to the ground and straddled him, yelling in his face to make sure that Roxas understood every word he said. Unfortunatly, the position they were in was very akward, and both Xemnas and Roxas glanced to the side after hearing the sound of someone taking a picture.

While Xemnas stared in amazement, Axel had quickly taken another picture and ran off after doing so.

Xemnas leapt up to give pursuit, yelling. "You're _dead_ when I catch you!"

Axel yelled something back, so Xemnas went to Axel's room to get the pictures, ready to use force if necessary.

Axel had managed to hide the pictures, and refused to tell Xemnas where they were, no matter how many times he was threatened.

Xemnas finally gave in, and had been looking around nervously ever since, wondering if Axel would keep his promise and not show the pictures to anyone.

-----

Marluxia ignored every nearby sound as he entered his room, surveying it with a frown. Everything seemed fine, but all the traps he had set up had been sprung. Marluxia frowned. That was strange... He continued his survey of the room, and stopped dead, staring. His mouth dropped open in horror.

Almost all of the plants in his room had been smashed and were laying scattered all over the floor. Marluxia stayed where he was for a moment, before walking over and picking up a small pot that held a mostly undamaged plant. Marluxia hugged it close, while looking around at the other ruined plants. Who would do this? Marluxia assumed he knew who it was, and created a portal, walking through it.

Marluxia emerged into one of the castle's main halls, and saw Demyx arguing with Roxas. Marluxia's eyes locked onto Demyx as he stalked over to the other two. He was going to be getting some answers...

-----

Xemnas continued his prowl around the castle, still trying to figure out a way to get the pictures. He glanced up, having heard voices up ahead. He sighed again. It was Demyx, who seemed to be annoying Roxas and Marluxia again. How many times had it been week?

"What's going on?" Xemnas demnaded as he approached the three.

Roxas cringed and tried to hide behind Demyx, as Marluxia hugged a potted plant close to his body. No one said anything.

"Well?" Xemnas demanded in a sharp voice.

Roxas let out a terrified gasp and ran off. Demyx looked confused, as Marluxia glared at Demyx.

"I asked you a question!" Xemnas snapped, irritated again.

Marluxia kept his glare firmly on Demyx as he spoke. "Demyx has been in my room."

Demyx cast Marluxia a horrified look. "Why would _I _ever want to go in _your_ room?" He had received a death threat the last time, and hadn't dared to return since.

"Then tell me who destroyed most of the plants in my room!" Marluxia snaled, thrusting the plant forward and showing Demyx and Xemnas its' poor condition. He pulled it back close to his body, stroking the leaves and muttering.

Demyx was silent for a moment, which was amazing, before he spoke up. "I saw Axel near your room one time..." Demyx faltered after looking at Marluxia's face, and ran off without a word after seeing the scythe Marluxia now held in one hand.

Xemnas moved to intercept Marluxia. He had a plan now.

----------

Axel had stowed the pictures with him, and walked around calmly. He paused as he saw a frightened Demyx run by. Axel stopped dead in his tracks. Demyx hadn't even tried to bug him. Axel wondered whether to follow Demyx or not.

"What's wrong?" Xemnas asked from behind.

Axel whipped around, and came face to face with Xemnas. Axel manged a quick smile. "Oh, nothing."

Xemnas nodded. "That's good, because then I can tell you something to worry about."

Axel looked uneasy now. "Hehheh...what would that be?"

"Marluxia's going to run into Demyx first, then come after you. He said something about the plants in his room being destroyed. Do you know anything about this?" Xemnas enjoyed the look on Axel's face.

"Which way?" Axel asked.

Xemnas pointed in the direction Demyx had taken.

Axel shook his head. "Poor Demyx." He ran past Xemnas, not noticing the subtle smirk on his face.

Xemnas watched him go. _'Step two, completed.'_ Xemnas opened a portal and stepped through it, laughing evilly. Anything within earshot cringed visably.

------

Demyx ran, knowing that Marluxia was after him. That guy really loved his plants. Demyx saw Roxas up ahead, and slowed to a walk.

Roxas appeared concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Marluxia's after me! He doesn't _believe_ me! I never _touched_ any of the plants in his room!" Demyx gasped at Roxas.

"Really? That's too bad." Roxas pointed over his shoulder. "Don't go that way then. I just passed Marluxia. He looked ready to murder someone." Roxas snickered. "He was still carrying the plant though." Roxas watched Demyx run along another hall. _ 'Sorry Demyx.'_ Roxas turned and walked away.

-----

Axel ran along the upper level of the caslte, not knowing where he should hide. What if Marluxia figured out he was the one who had trashed the plants? Axel suppressed a shudder. He didn't want to think what would happen.

-----

Demyx ran along the lower levels of the castle, praying that Marluxia would calm down and forget about him. Demyx entered an open two-story room. He looked around. It was safe here, for now. Demyx didn't know that he was being watched.

-----

Axel entered an open, two-story room. He'd be safe in here for awhile. "What would be wrong with _accidentally_ breaking a few plants in pots..." Axel muttered under his breath. He froze. There was breathing on the back of his neck. Axel didn't dare turn around as the voice, unmistakably Marluxia's, spoke. "_What did you say_?"

Axel chanced a backwards glance, and after seeing Marluxia's furious expression, barely had enough tme to dodge a swing from the scythe. He fell over the railing and plummeted down, yelling out in suprise.

Marluxia leaned over the railing to watch the scene that would unfold. He spoke softly to the potted plant he held, curled in one arm. "I'll be able to teach that red-haired, fire-crazy fool to mess with my room, and its plants."

------

Demyx heard a suprised yell and looked up. Demyx paled, then tried to throw himself out of the way. It was too late. Demyx was knocked to the ground on his back, as Axel landed on top of him. There was total silence.

Both Demyx and Axel heard several shots being taken and glanced up quickly.

Xemnas was near the entrance to the room with a camera, smiling triumphantly.

Axel and Demyx looked at each other in horror, and pulled away quickly.

When Axel had landed on Demyx, he had somehow fallen at an odd angle, so that they had kissed one another.

Both of their faces reddened and both Demyx and Axel spat out in disgust.

Xemnas turned and ran, and Axel was about to give chase when Marluxia blocked his was, ginning evilly. Axel backed away nervously, and called over to Demyx.

"Demyx! Get that camera away from him and I'll tell you something funny!" With that, Axel ran off with a furious Marluxia in pursuit yelling things like 'plant killerand 'you'll pay'.

Demyx went off to pursue Xemnas, wanting to hear something funny from Axel.

-----

Zexion tried to ignore any kind of sound as he fiddled with some supplies on a table. He glanced up in time to see Axel fall ontop of Demyx, kissing him. Zexion looked away, listening as Xemnas laughed while taking pictures. Why were they acting so weird? Zexion shook his head and looked back to what he was working on. He smirked faintly. No matter, this was far more interesting.

-----

Larxene was playing poker with Xibar, Saix and Luxlord, and was amused that she was actually winning. All four had been ignoring the screaming and crashing, more interested in the large pile of munny in the center of the table. All of them exchanged glances, before showing their hands to the other.

"I win again!" Larxene announced.

Luxlord groaned audibly, Xibar merely shrugged, while Saix looked angry.

"You're _cheating_!" Saix complained, as Larxene pulled the winnings over to her other pile of munny.

Larxene gave Saix an irritated look. "You're just mad because you keep losing." She noted that Saix seemed to get angrier at this, so Larxene swept her winnings into a bag and stood up to leave.

When she was gone, Saix slumped in his seat, while Luxlord continued to deal cards, still seeming to want to play.

---

Larxene was on her way back to her room, carrying her winnings. She was really tired and just wanted to get some rest. Larxene paused with her hand on the door knob. Marluxia was walking to his room, cradling a potted plant in one hand, while dragging a bound Axel with the other.

Marluxia opened his bedroom door and dragged Axel into the room.

Larxene watched the door closed, slight interest in her expression. What had Axel done to get Marluxia mad?

Sreams came forth, as well as laughing, with pleads audible, from behind the door.

Larxene smiled faintly. Marluxia was torturing Axel? That sounded intriguing. She walked over and knocked on Marluxia's door.

The noise within subsided, and Marluxia poked his head out of the room. "What?" He asked.

Larxene nodded towards the inside of the room. "May I join you?"

"Why not?" Marluxia answered after a moment.

Larxene entered the room and shut the door. The screaming and yelling resumed.

Roxas quickly passed the room, not wanting to be caught outside.

-------

Demyx ran as fast as he could, but couldn't seem to catch up with Xemnas. He turned the corner and found that Xemnas was gone. Demyx supposed that Xemnas had gone back to his room. Demyx wasn't foolish enough to try and get the camera. He had heard that Xemnas did horrible things to anyone caught in his room. Demyx sighed dejectedly. And Axel had said he was going to tell him something funny. _'Too bad...'_ Demyx trailed to his room silently, drawing a semi-suprised look from Zexion.

Zexion watched Demyx walk away, then breathed a sigh of relief. He had expected Demyx to bother him with another song... Zexion glanced down at the supplies he was holding. He was very glad Demyx hadn't bothered him. He really didn't want to have to explain things. Besides, he didn't even want anyone to know what he was up to...yet... With a smirk, Zexion continued on his way, occasionally glancing down at what he was carrying. This was going to be good.

-------

Axel lay on the ground, motionless, hoping that Marluxia and Larxene would think he had been knocked out.

"I think he's unconscious." Marluxia stated.

"Too bad." Larxene commented.

"What do you mean 'too bad'?" Marluxia asked.

"I wasn't done getting my aggression out." Larxene replied. She and Marluxia stared at each other for a moment, before Larxene lunged at Marluxia. "I'll just take out the rest of my aggression on you!" Both she and Marluxia began to fight with eachother.

Axel glanced over at the two when things had grown unnervingly quiet. Larxene and Marluxia were now kissing each other. This amused Axel greatly. He inched toward his fallen camera (at least Marluxia hadn't destroyed it) and turned it on. Axel centered it on Larxene and Marluxia, who seemed to be oblivious to everything except for each other. Axel took a few pictures, then crawled for the door. He lay flat for a moment as Marluxia and Larxene began to fight again. Axel opened the door and left as quickly and quietly as possible.

Demyx and the others might get a kick out of seeing Marluxia and Larxene kissing. Axel still wasn't sure if they liked each other or not.

-----

Later that day...

Axel limped along the hallway, wincing. It had been bad enough that Marluxia had been beating him up, but it had been even worse when Larxene joined him. Axel decided to go find Demyx, since he now had something funny to tell Demyx (he had been bluffing before, hoping that Demyx might actually be able to get the camera back from Xemnas). Axel halted in front of Xemnas' room. He heard something coming from inside, but couldn't make it out.

Axel opened the door as quietly as possible, while also bracing himself, as though expecting to be assulted by numerous booby traps. Nothing happened. Axel made sure that the door stayed open, just in case he had to run away very, very quickly. Axel glanced at his hand. He had a video camera, which allowed him to tape things as well as take pictures. Axel grinned. No one else in the organization knew about it.

The sound was louder now, and Axel moved closer to the source. The bathroom.

Axel bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud and giving himself away. Axel listened for a moment, and was beginning to get bored already. All Xemnas was doing was complaining and deciding aloud what his new plans would be. Axel was about to give up and leave when he heard Xemnas speak.

"Mr Ducky, what do you think I should do?"

Axel jammed a hand against his mouth to dull his laughter and tensed. Xemnas continued on with the conversation. Axel remained somewhat calm until Xemnas began to sing.

"Ohhhh Mr. Duckyyyy!" Xemnas sang.

After a bit more singing, Axel couldn't take it anymore. He readied the camera, as he inched the bathroom door open. Axel began taping, trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculous sight.

Xemnas was taking a bath, his hair laying flat. He was currently carrying on a conversation with a little yellow rubber duck that sat at the tube's edge. He sang to it every once and awhile. Suddenly, Xemnas swatted the duck away, seeming to be angry about something. "Stupid duck..." He fumed.

It was odd, not seeing Xemnas act like he normally would, but Axel couldn't sneak away quietly. He started to laugh. The laughter, however, caught in Axel's throat as he and a furious Xemnas exchanged looks. Axel retreated, taking a camera off of Xemnas' bedside table as he rushed out of the room before Xemnas could do anything.

------

Xemnas ran out of his room, dressed, and tried to figure out where Axel could have gotten to. He headed for Demyx's room, where he guessed Axel may be. Xemnas met Marluxia and Larxene along the way, and they teamed up, heading for Demyx's room.

--------

Demyx was bouncing up and down in his bed, alternatly looking at his door and the scary movie he was watching.

A knock sounded on the door, and Demyx leapt up in fright, spilling the large bucket of popcorn he had with him. Demyx opened the door carefully, then backed away as Axel came into the room and slumped on Demyx's bed.

Axel's clothing was torn, and his hair was even messier than usual.

"What _happened_?" Demyx asked.

Axel closed his eyes and groaned. "Larxene joined in to help Marluxia beat me up."

"Did they let you out?" Demyx asked.

Axel shook his head. "They beat me up until they thought I was knocked out. I took a picture of them before I snuck out."

"What were they doing?" Demyx asked.

Axel sat up on the edge of the bed and showed Demyx a picture. "I took a picture of them kissing."

"Do they know?" Demyx asked nervously.

An ear piercing scream rang out from the movie Demyx had been watching. Moments later, there was a lot of yelling from outside the room.

Demyx glanced at Axel as he rose. "What did you do?"

Axel got up, crossed the room, and locked the door. "I...uh...took a picture of Xemnas taking a bath... and talking with a rubber duck..."

There were a few knocks on the door, along with some yelling.

Axel and Demyx backed away.

"They can't get in, right?" Demyx asked with a nervous giggle.

Axel made a portal and ran through it suddenly.

"Axel?" Demyx asked in confusion. He turned around and came face to face with Xemnas, Larxene and Marluxia. Demyx backed up until his back touched a wall.

Xemnas glanced back at the two others. "I get to beat him first."

Demyx let out a terrified scream.

-------

Outside the room, Axel walked away quickly, holding a handful of pictures of almost all of the organization's members, as well as the video camera and regular camera. "Hehheh, I win. Enough blackmail for all." He locked himself in a remote part of the castle and began to plot.

Xibar, Luxlord, and Saix watched Axel sneak off, then glanced at the room where Demyx's screams were issuing from.

Roxas was nearby, watching the door in horror.

"Want to go back and play some more poker?" Luxlord asked the other two.

"May as well." Xibar replied, as Saix nodded in agreement. All three walked off.

------

Zexion watched Saix, Luxlord and Xibar head back to play poker, while Axel snuck off, looking sly and pleased about something. Roxas watched Demyx's room in horror, as inside the room, Marluxia and Larxene were cheering Xemnas on as he beat up Demyx.

Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus passed by.

"What's going on?" Vexen asked, eyeing Demyx's room cautiously.

Zexion shrugged, and snicked about something.

Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus walked away, and Roxas came over to Zexion.

"Zexion, what's that?" Roxas pointed to the silver rope he was holding.

Zexion glanced at it. "I don't know...I picked it up on my way here. It was on the ground." He wasn't going to tell Roxas what he had been working on in his room. No one in the organization would find out, at least for a few days.

Demyx's door opened and Larxene peered out. She spotted Zexion and the silver rope he was holding. She waved at him. "Hey! Zexion! Thanks for finding the rope! Can I have it?"

Zexion tossed the rope over to Larxene, who caught it and withdrew into the room, slamming the door shut.

Calls of 'help' and 'psycho women' were audible from within the room, along with evil laughter.

Zexion and Roxas exchanged glances.Zexion walked away quickly. "I think I'll go play poker..."

Roxas followed, not wanting to be left alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and let me know what you thought of this. I hope the character's weren't too OOC. I think that this will be a one-shot, unless enough people want me to make another chapter. I may just add another one if I come up with something, but I'd like to know what you think. Again, please review, I'd appreciate any kind of comment.


	2. Punishment

Finally, the next chapter is up. Thank you to those who reviewed! I sort of left off really working on this, since for awhile there had only been one review. I _was_ glad that someone had reviewed, and I _had_ meant to update sooner, but I think that was when other stories were created.

So...when I saw that a few other people reviewed, I worked harder on this, and I finally finished the second chapter! Sorry for the wait and yes, I know that it's a shorter chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Kingdom Hearts (2).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a far part of the castle, Axel sorted through the stack of pictures he had taken of the rest of the organization members. No one else knew that this was where he came to lay low if he had done something (like pulling pranks that the other organization members didn't appreciate, or with what he was doing now).

Axel had made _sure_ that the video tape of Xemnas talking and singing to a rubber duck was safely hidden away. That was too funny to let it fall into the wrong hands. He could make Xemnas very embarressed. It would probably take his ego down a peg or two as well (and it may stop him from talking for hours on end-most usually zoned out the first few minutes into one of his speeches). Axel paused as he wondered why no one had found him yet. He knew that someone would probably find him soon, since he frequented this place often.

Axel shrugged, then put the pictures into piles, pausing once and awhile to stare at a few of them. Sometimes he'd wonder where he had taken the picture, and why. He also wondered why they were doing what they were doing. Axel grinned at the picture of Marluxia and Larxene kissing, then laughed as he found a picture of Vexen disiplining Zexion and a few others in strange ways (Vexen had decided to try many new potions and various things, and poor Zexion was still probably suffering from after-effects).

A knock sounded on the door, and Axel quickly hid the photos in a secret place. He knew that he would be discovered soon, especially with what he had done. He'd have to come back herre one more time to get the photos and the video tape. Axel headed for the door, but it banged open, and Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas entered the room. Shoot! He had forgotten that he had shown Roxas this room. Axel hoped that Marluxia and Larxene didn't torture Roxas to get him to say where this place was.

"Hey! Something I can do for you guys?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas wants to see you." Marluxia said calmly.

Axel glanced between Marluxia and Larxene, then to Roxas' guilty expression. "I think I'll pass..."

"He has a mission for you." Roxas said, looking away. _ 'Sorry Axel...'_

Something was definatly up. Axel walked past the three others, then began to run. There was no way he was going to get lectured by Xemnas. Sometimes it was _worse_ than a mission.

Marluxia and Larxene gave chase when they noticed that Axel wasn't headed for Xemnas' room.

"Get back here Axel!" Marluxia yelled at the retreating figure.

Zexion paused in the hall as the three ran by, breathing a sigh of relief as they passed by. He was nearly finished with his project, he just had something he needed to clarify with Vexen. He still didn't want anyone to know what he was up to.

"Whatcha doing Zexy?" Demyx asked, hopping over to Zexion's side (appearing from who knows where).

Zexion stared at the sitarist cooly. "Refrain from calling me that."

Demyx pouted. "What're you doing?"

"...None of your business. Go away." Zexion walked off, leaving behind a pouting Demyx.

------

Xemnas looked up from his desk as Lexaeus entered the room, holding Axel under one arm. Vexen and Xigbar had also entered the room, looking like they had been running around for a long time (Marluxia and Larxene had gotten them to chase Axel when they were too tired).

"Here he is." Lexaeus announced, indicating an irritated Axel.

Xemnas nodded. "I see, good." He paused for a moment as Axel spoke.

"What kind of mission is it?" Axel asked irritably.

Xemnas smiled evilly. "It's not a mission, its..._punishment_."

Axel gave Xemnas a confused look. "?"

"I'm going to consficate your camera and video camera..." Xemnas began.

"That's it?" Axel asked with a laugh. A second later he regretted saying anything.

"No, that's to keep you from getting any more blackmail. Lexaeus, Xigbar and Vexen will accompany you to make sure you carry out your punishment." Xemnas informed Axel.

Axel looked nervous, and began to wriggle in Lexaeus grasp. "What?"

"You're going to find a lake...a _large_ lake, and swim ten laps around it with no breaks." Xemnas said with a grin.

Axel opened and closed his mouth, too shocked to speak. First of all, it wasn't what he had been expecting, and second, Xemans expected him to..._swim_?

Xemans waved a hand. "Go on already, and report back when you're done."

Lexaeus left with a complaining Axel, and Vexen and Xigbar followed with amused grins.

------

Xemnas relaxed in his room, content. In a few moments he'd go and confiscate Axel's video camera and regular camera, so that Axel couldn't take any more potential blackmail photos. Unknown to Xemnas though, Axel still had a stack full of pictures and a video tape hidden away.

Xemnas was happy with the silence in the castle, and more importantly, his room. Unfortunatly, he knew that it wouldn't last.

Xemnas glanced up just as someone knocked on his bedroom door. Who could it be? Xemnas wondered. Might as well get it over with. "Come in."

Demyx entered the room, carrying his sitar.

Xemnas sighed. "What do you want Demyx?"

"Wondering if you'd listen to a song." Demyx replied.

"Um...not right now Demyx...I'm waiting for Axel to come back from his punishment." Xemnas answered.

Demyx leaned on his sitar and pouted. "Oh yeah...no fair, I wanted to go swimming."

"If you had gone, it wouldn't have been punishment. Axel isn't _supposed_ to enjoy it." Xemnas replied.

Roxas entered the room.

Demyx grinned. "Hey Roxas! Want to hear a song?"

"Sure." Roxas replied, knowing that Xemnas wouldn't appreciate it.

---------

Axel was wearing a swim suit, and was looking at the water doubtfully. He_ really_ didn't want to get wet. Axel glanced around. Maybe he could get away...

A click from behind Axel dashed his hope for escape. It sounded like Xigbar had loaded his weapons. Axel looked at the water again. This was mean...he'd rather be beaten up by Larxene. Axel's mind flashed to Larxene's kunai, and he considered the water once more. He was delaying the inevitable.

"Get in already, we don't have all day." Came Vexen's voice.

_'Easy for you to say...you're not the one swimming...'_ Axel thought miserably. "You care to join me Vexen? Oh, never mind, you'd probably drown, sice you're old and all..." He let out a gasp as a seething Vexen shoved him into the water. It was freezing cold! How was he supposed to swim if he was freezing?

Vexen was standing at the waters' edge, looking pleased. "Don't disrespect your elders!" Vexen scolded a wet and unhappy Axel.

"Come on Axel, Vexen's going to count your laps!" Xigbar called.

"I am?" Vexen asked, glancing back at the freeshooter.

"Ready...go!" Xigbar called.

Axel ignored him for a moment, but then began to swim after one of the ammo from Xigbar's weapons nearly hit him.

Several hours later...

"How many laps has he done?" Xigbar asked.

"This is the last one. We can go back soon." Vexen replied.

Axel completed the laps, but was too tired to get out of the water. He lay on his back and floated there, acting as if the end of the world had come. He closed his eyes and began to mutter. "I'll just disappear, and some people may ask 'where did Axel go?'." Axel lay a hand over his forehead. "Someone'd say 'He left, 'cause Xemnas forced him to swim, and if you look at the lake, you'd see a red swimsuit, and that's all that is left of Axel.'"

Xigbar was laughing at Axel's dramatic outlook of the situation, while Vexen was unamused.

"Lexaeus...get Axel out of there so we can go." Vexen said.

Lexaeus walked a few paces forward, then fished Axel out of the water. "Let's go." He said.

Axel squirmed in his grasp. "Let go of me! I wasn't finished!"

-------

Xemnas stared at Demyx in amazement. He was still playing his sitar! Xemnas finally decided that enough was enough, and that Demyx needed to leave, now.

The job was done for him as Larxene came into the room and attacked Demyx. "You've been playing for the last few hours, knock it off already!" She exited the room, but glared over her shoulder as if daring Demyx to even play one note.

Demyx had already dismissed the sitar, and was only giving Larxene a sad expression, as if she had hurt his feelings.

Once Larxene was gone, Xemans turned his attention to Roxas, who was staring into space. Before he could tell the boy anything, Xigbar came into the room via his teleporting ability. He faced Xemnas upside down, half of his body in the room.

"Axel swam the laps, and he's in his room now." Xigbar said, before leaving.

Xemnas sighed, entirely forgetting that he hadn't gotten the camera and video camera from Axel's room.

-------

Axel stared at himself in the mirror, fussing over how his hair was all wet and messy. He dried off after deciding to skip a shower (he didn't want to get wet again so soon), and settled in bed. It was then that he remembered about the pictures, and that he hadn't done anything with them yet. Axel moved to get out of bed, then realized that he couldn't move his lower body. He glanced backwards and saw that it was covered in ice.

"I'll be taking these." Vexen said, showing Axel the camera and video camera, before leaving the room.

Axel frowned angrily, then began to melt the ice with some fire.

---

Zexion entered Vexen's lab, and saw that he was busily working on something. Zexion settled down on a chair and watched. He'd ask Vexen some questions once he was done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know that it's shorter, sorry. Anyway, please review and let me know how this turned out. Any comments are great. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, because I'm still working on the details (plus working on my other stories...and the project that I _really _should be working on...). So, please review, I'd appreciate it!


	3. Mission Time plus Down Time

It's alive! Whew, it took me a long time (literally) to figure out where to go with the next chapter. I'm really, really sorry about the delay, but I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the kingdom Hearts series.

* * *

Axel, once he had come back from swimming as 'punishment' had stayed in his room and refused to come out, other than to go and smuggle food out of the kitchen.

Roxas was in the kitchen a few days later, staring at a cup of orange juice, silently wondering when Axel would stop lurking in his room. It was boring, eating Sea-Salt ice cream all by himself on the clock tower after missions. Roxas glanced up to see who else was in the kitchen with him. Xaldin, Marluxia, Zexion and Demyx. Roxas decided not to pester Xaldin, as he was currently frowning at Marluxia, who was sipping some tea, humming to himself. Zexion was working on something at the table he sat at, next to Xaldin.

Roxas picked up his glass and walked over to join Demyx at another table, where he sat alone, playing his sitar.

Demyx glanced up to see Roxas join him, and offered a smile at the other blond, "Hey Roxas."

Roxas smiled back, "Hi Demyx." He set the orange juice down as he sat, silent a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Demyx left off playing his instrument, as though sensing that Roxas wanted to talk.

There was a short silence, before Roxas sighed and spoke up, "Have you seen Axel come out of his room?"

Demyx frowned thoughtfully, "Well…I saw him in the kitchen late last night…" He looked back at Roxas, "What? Are you worried about him?"

Roxas shrugged, "I guess so…I didn't think he'd mope around so much…it wasn't that bad a punishment."

Demyx laughed, "Maybe to you and me it isn't, but to Axel it is. You know, what with him having control over fire and all that."

"…" Roxas glanced over at the kitchen door, as though expecting Axel to come through it after talking about him.

Demyx dismissed his sitar, "Well…do you want to go check on him?"

Roxas finished his orange juice and stood up, nodding, "Yeah…" He paused, then eyed Demyx thoughtfully, "You want to go too?"

Demyx cast a discreet look over Roxas' shoulders, and the young teen cast a casual glance over his shoulder. Marluxia was eying them with an indiscernible look in his eyes.

Demyx stood up and opened a portal, "Uh, yeah, let's go…" Demyx stepped through the portal, muttering under his breath as Roxas followed him, "…before Marluxia or Larxene decide to do something to us."

121

Demyx and Roxas exited the portal near Axel's room, and walked the rest of the way to the red-head's room. Both stopped short when the door opened. Expecting to see Axel, the two were taken aback when Saix walked out of the room instead. Roxas and Demyx shot each other concerned looks.

Sai halted just outside the door, glancing back into the room, presumably staring at Axel, "...I expect for you to start resuming your missions. There is no time for idling." Saix shut the door and turned abruptly, fixing his gaze on the two blonds, both of whom tensed instinctively. Saix approached them silently and halted a short distance from them. He eyed them thoughtfully, before coming to some internal decision, "Roxas, Demyx…I was about to go look for you…" Saix indicated Axel's room with a slight hand motion, "Take Axel and go investigate Agrabah. There was a report last time that a large Heartless had been spotted. Take care of the Heartless if it is still there, then report back to me." Without waiting for either to respond, Saix swept off down the hall, presumably to go dish out more missions.

Demyx and Roxas looked at one another, "..."

Sighing, Roxas walked the rest of the way to Axel's room, and knocked on the door, "Axel?"

Demyx slunk up to stand next to Roxas with a sigh, "Oh man, I should have hidden in my room today. I don't like these types of missions."

There was movement behind the door, before it opened, revealing a harried and annoyed Axel. Seeing that it was only Demyx and Roxas, Axel relaxed somewhat, a small smile visible, "Hey, thought you were Saix coming back to scold me and all that. What is it?"

"…"

Roxas and Demyx stared at Axel for a moment, before Demyx spoke up tentatively, "Didn't you hear Saix talking to us?"

"Hmm? Did he now? What about?" Axel transferred his gaze to Demyx, awaiting a response.

"Um…well, you see…Saix told us that we needed to go to Agrabah, to see if there was still a large Heartless there or not…" Demyx explained, drifting off to glance at Roxas expectantly.

"Well, good luck on your mission then," Axel said, turning to go back into his room.

"Axel, Saix said that you're going with us," Roxas stated, enjoying the look of surprise cross Axel's face when he looked over his shoulder.

Axel looked away and heaved an annoyed sigh, "What? Why do I have to go? Last time I checked, you two don't need a babysitter."

"Come on Axel, you need to get out of the castle anyway," Roxas responded, deciding not to comment on the babysitter comment, "Saix would find out if you don't go with us."

"Damn," Axel sighed again, then opened up a portal, "Well, let's go and get this over with." The red-head walked briskly through the portal, followed by Demyx and Roxas.

121

An hour of searching later and still no sign of any large Heartless. The three had disposed of other minor Heartless as they scoured the city. Luckily, none of the locals were in sight as they searched. Another sandstorm had struck the city, apparently.

Axel paused atop scaffolding, blinking as some wind threw some grains of sand into his eyes, "See anything yet?"

Roxas, below the scaffolding and in the shade, let out a breath, "Nothing, just roasting down here right now."

Demyx, inspecting an abandoned shop nearby, cast a glance over his shoulder at Roxas, "Really? Huh…I guess it is hot…want me to cool you down?"

"No thanks Demyx…I don't want to get drenched. I'll be fine." Roxas was about to say something else, when a roar rang out from outside the city.

A large Antlion Heartless was headed in the direction of the city.

Axel saw it from the city exit, and twirled his chakrams as he leapt down from the scaffolding and ran out the exit. "Come on you two!"

Demyx dashed after Axel, and Roxas, with a mumble curse at the weather, ran closely after the Melodious Nocturne.

121

The Heartless vanished with one last roar, before it was gone, heart released.

Axel blew out an exaggerated breath, "Whew! That was a good workout, huh? Better go tell Saix before he decides to give us more missions for the day." Axel vanished through a portal, followed closely by a weary Demyx and Roxas.

121

Back at the castle, Axel went to find Saix, while Roxas and Demyx retreated to the lounge to rest. It was mostly empty, except for Xigbar, who was resting on a couch with his eye closed.

Demyx and Roxas sat on chairs on either side of the couch, and Xigbar opened his eye, waving lazily at Roxas, "Hey kiddo, how'd the mission go?"

Roxas slumped in the chair, sighing, "We found the Heartless and dealt with it, but we got scotched in the sun for awhile beforehand. Not that Axel minded…not sure about Demyx though."

Demyx settled comfortably in the chair, summoning his sitar, "It was hot, but I cooled off with water."

Xigbar laughed shortly, turning to look at Roxas again, "Why didn't you let Demyx cool you down with some water?"

"I didn't want my cloths to get soaked…" Roxas responded moodily, slumping further down in his chair, "…Maybe I should have let him…"

"Where's Axel?" Xigbar began, pausing a moment, before saying, "Oh, he went to tell Saix, right? Huh, glad I didn't get a mission today."

"Lucky you." Roxas responded coolly, "Have you been lazing at the castle the past few days?"

Xigbar laughed again, "Laze about? As if. No, today's my first day off in two weeks. I'm resting up as much as I can. No doubt I'll be sent off on another mission soon…"

Axel walked into the lounge, stretching and yawning alternately. He spotted Xigbar and grinned, "Hey Xigbar, enjoying some time off?"

Xigbar merely smiled lightly and leaned back more comfortably on the couch. Closing his eye again, Xigbar sighed, "Yeah, as much as I can before the next mission."

Axel sat down on an open chair and looked over at Roxas, who seemed to be grumpy and tired, "What's wrong Roxas?"

"…"

"…" Axel frowned thoughtfully, before standing up and leaving the room, with a "be right back." There was a silence between the remaining three Nobodies, until the door to the lounge opened again, and it turned out to be Saix, not Axel.

Saix said nothing of the sight of Xigbar taking a nap, instead focusing his yellow eyes on Demyx, who tried to shrink out of view, well aware that he was still holding onto his sitar. "Demyx, if you have so much free time, then go make yourself useful and investigate the Underworld. The last report you handed in was not detailed enough." Saix turned and left the room.

Silence…then…

"Xiggy! Help me!" Demyx whined, dropping to the ground and looking pleadingly up at Xigbar, who still had his eye closed.

"What's so bad about investigating Demyx? I thought you liked recon better." Roxas wondered aloud.

Demyx looked over at him, "It's not that it's hard…it's just…the Underworld is…I dunno…creepy…I don't want to go there alone again. Plus, the last time I went, I couldn't summon any water. I could only bash the Heartless over the head with my sitar…"

Xigbar opened his eye at this, and glanced down at Demyx, faint interest showing, "You couldn't use your element?"

Demyx fixed a pleading look on Xigbar again, "Yeah, I couldn't. That's why I don't want to go alone. Please help me?"

Xigbar sat up with a light sigh, "Okay, okay. Let's go before Saix comes and stops me."

Demyx dismissed his sitar laying nearby and stood up, "Thanks!"

"Yeah, sure, let's get going. See you later kiddo," Xigbar aimed the last sentence at Roxas, who scowled irritably. Xigbar merely smirked and walked through a portal, followed by a very grateful Demyx.

Roxas was left alone in the lounge. Roxas sighed and leaned back in the chair. Alone again. He closed his eyes, enjoying the momentary silence, and ignored the footsteps that came into the lounge. When they stopped and no one spoke, Roxas opened his eyes questioningly, and saw a sea-salt ice cream dangling in front of him. Roxas glanced up and saw Axel leaning over the chair with a smirk. Roxas took the offered ice cream, mumbling his thanks as he took a bite out of it, shivering. He watched as Axel dropped down into another chair and tentatively bit into it. There was a silence between them as they enjoyed their salty sweet ice cream.

Roxas finished his first, and twirled the stick idly as he watched Axel finish his. Roxas glanced around at the otherwise empty room, then at Axel, "So, where is everyone else?"

Axel looked around for a moment, "Well…where are Demyx and Xigbar?"

"Mission." Roxas stated.

"Ah, Saix dolling out missions again. Hmm…bet Demyx begged Xigbar for help."

"Yep."

"Thought so," Axel said with a grin. He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Let's see…Xaldin is off on a mission…Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus are down in the labs…Saix is probably wandering around somewhere in the castle…" Axel frowned, "Marluxia and Larxene are in one of their rooms…Don't ask me why, because I don't know, nor do I want to know. Xemnas' probably holed up in his office, doing whatever it is he does in there…Huh, not sure what Luxord is up to…"

"What about me?"

Axel and Roxas both looked up and saw a platinum blond haired man enter the lounge and sit down on a chair between Axel and Roxas. He turned to Axel, "What about me now?"

Axel shrugged, "Roxas was just wondering where everyone was at the moment. I just wasn't sure what you were up to."

"I see." Luxord responded, before fixing his attention upon Roxas, "I've just returned from a mission. Recon at Port Royal."

"Get anything good on that place?" Axel wondered aloud.

"I'll need to go back for another go at recon, but I believe I've gotten the gist of the place." Luxord answered, making himself more comfortable on the chair he sat on, "Although one piece of information I found out does not really matter to the Superior."

"Oh? What would that be?" Axel turned in his seat to grin at Luxord.

Luxord smiled back pleasantly, "Chairs here are much more comfortable." Seeing Axel grinning still, Luxord continued, "In any case, I've found that the port appears to have a few taverns that were obviously not approved of by the authorities, but whenever they close on tavern down, another one opens." Luxord paused, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Men that frequent those taverns appear to enjoying getting drunk and …" Luxord paused again, looking to one side at Roxas, as though trying to decide how much to say in front of him, "…engage in illicit activities with women who sometimes are in the taverns. All of them seem to be having a good time while they are drunk. When the authorities run into them, they, however, are not, and do not appreciate it."

"…Like when you and Xaldin raid the alcohol storage in the castle?" Axel questioned with a smirk.

Luxord declined to answer this.

Roxas frowned, "Were there any Heartless there?"

"I saw a few. They don't appear to be overrunning the world just yet. Which is surprising, considering the circumstances some of the people find themselves in."

"Anyone in that world other than drunks and authorities?" Axel queried, although he seemed amused by the thought.

Luxord thought for a moment, before nodding, "Well, there are ordinary citizens as well, most of them are just smart enough not to go out at night…There were also reports of pirates in the area, even though the port doesn't exactly welcome them. I ran into one fellow who was quite drunk and trying to find someone who stole his ship. Said he needed a crew to get it back," Luxord shrugged lightly, then smiled wryly, "He ended up passing out, still holing a bottle of rum."

"What'd you do?" Roxas wondered, while also thinking about how he would react to seeing someone outside the organization drunk.

Luxord shook his head, "I was merely there to observe. Someone took his rum, and when this pirate woke up, he wondered why his rum was gone. I decided to keep out of view. He seemed rather upset."

Axel frowned, "And…this is useful how?"

Luxord smiled at Axel, "It is helpful, because this pirate could prove useful if he finds a way off the port. We could hide aboard a ship and see if there are any Heartless hiding on any islands that may be in that world."

"Maybe…" Axel muttered, and then brightened up, "Hey, you should take me and Roxas with you next time you go. It could be a party!"

Luxord smiled again, "If Saix didn't know you went. I don't think he or the Superior would approve of Roxas going there…"

Axel waved a hand, "I could always talk to him and get him to let us go."

"How so?" Luxord asked, pulling out a deck of cards.

"You know, persuade him with my charming personality," Axel responded with a flippant grin.

"Meaning…you'd bother him until he gave in, just to shut you up?" Roxas added in a serious tone.

Axel's grin widened, "That's one way of putting it."

Luxord shuffled the deck of cards absentmindedly, as he frowned thoughtfully, "Speaking of Saix…I haven't seen him today."

Axel twisted in his seat to look at Luxord again, smiling still, "You didn't report back to him. Nice."

Luxord managed a small smile, "It wasn't my intention, as he wasn't where he said he'd be."

Axel was about to say something, when he froze, appearing to listen intently to something. Then, without warning, he dove behind the couch, out of view of the lounge entrance, taking a startled Roxas with him.

Luxord appeared to be amused at Axel's actions, but busied himself by looking at some cards, his face now neutral.

Moments later, Saix prowled into the lounge, frowning ever so slightly when he saw that only Luxord was in the room.

Luxord acted as though he had just noticed the Luna Diviner, "Ah, there you are Saix. I was just wondering where you had gotten to. I decided staying in one place would be best, instead of wandering the castle."

Saix eyed Luxord silently. Then, with a nod, asked, "What of your mission?"

"I surveyed Port Royal, but I have yet to see if anything is hidden amongst the sea. Heartless numbers are few, for the time being," Luxord added, "I would need to go back once, if not twice, as the area was fairly large and busy. It was difficult to remain discreet."

Saix took this in, before nodding again, "Very well. Be sure to get as much information possible next time."

Luxord nodded once in agreement, before going back to shuffling his cards once more.

Saix headed for the exit, but paused in his steps and glanced over his shoulder, yellow eyes narrowing slightly at the couch, "Axel, if you're trying to avoid getting another mission, you're not doing very well. Stop hiding behind the couch like a child."

There was an annoyed 'tsk' sound as Axel stood up from behind the couch, shaking his head as he did, "Hey, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"..."

Apparently, Saix didn't think so as he stalked back into the room to deal with the redhead.

* * *

Yeah, that's the end of this chapter. I do have a fourth chapter in the works, and hope to get that one up _much _sooner. I hope there aren't many mistakes in this chapter like the previous two.

So, until next time, thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
